Daddy's Girl
by Angeloholic
Summary: Summary: You see alot of Spike leaves Buffy after they have a baby stories and this is just like that...only in reverse. I can't write summaries!
1. Setting the Scene

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; I do not own anything here accept for the baby, cause ifI did do you really thinkI would be here right know...

**Summary:** You see alot of Spike leaves Buffy after they have a baby stories and this is just like that...only in reverse.

**Reviews:** Pretty please with chocolate on top, but try to be nice...please?

**Daddy's Girl**

The wailing child was taken away from the delivery room. The father looked on in proud joy as the mother looked on in utter contempt for the infant.

"I'm leaving." The mother stated; she made no attempt to look at him as she continued. "You can take care of the little brat, name it, nurture it, kill it for all I care, but I don't want that in my life." She announced coldly to the father's astonishment.

"You can't honestly mean that Buffy." He took a step towards the bed and froze at her icy glare. "Luv, this is your home."

"Fine!" She snarled, "You leave, William." She ordered, getting up from the bed and backing him into a corner. "You take the child and you leave! Now!"

William backed out of the room, leaving the new mother to seethe with bitterness. He raced down the hall to the nursery and saw his darling daughter been wrapped up in a pink blanket. He smiled at her and gave a small wave which the girl saw and gave him a gummy smile.

A nurse from the delivery room watched this and smiled, this child was going to be alright.

The nurse waved William in and he all but skipped in at the invitation. She held out the small bundle, which he held with some difficulty at first. She looked over at the proud father. "What is her name?"

William was caught off guard by this; he hadn't thought of any names, Buffy always changed the subject if he did. He looked down at the little beauty in his arms and the name just flowed through him. "Annabelle, her name is Annabelle."

* * *

Rupert Giles grumbled as he trotted down the stairs, this person better have a good reason for waking him at this ungodly hour or there was going to be major bruising. 

The loud knocking continued until Giles reached his front door. He opened it quickly to find his son holding a baby on his doorstep. Giles waved him in as he moved for the scotch.


	2. 15 Years Later

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! This story is going to go fast at the beginning but it will slow down and things will be explained...Honest! I just really want to get the main plot!

15 years later…

"…Happy birthday, dear Annabelle, happy birthday to you!" The group screeched, whistles and cheers rang out as Spike came out of the kitchen holding a huge chocolate with the words 'happy birthday baby belle love mommy and daddy' elegantly written in icing.

She extinguished the candles in one breathe and smiled at her friends gathered there. She pushed her long sandy hair over her shoulder and her sparkling sapphire eyes shone with happiness as she cut the cake.

After giving each person a slice of cake she strode over to her best friend and sat down heavily, "What's wrong Anna?" Crystal asked with concern. The pair had been nearly inseparable since they were four years old and could read each other like a book.

"It's nothing." Annabelle sighed, "It's just, my mom couldn't be here today, she had to work." The teen mumbled sadly.

Crystal lay a comforting hand on her friend's knee, "I'm sure she'd be here if she could." Annabelle smiled tightly at her friend.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Annabelle grumbled. Spike came over and saw the grim look on his daughter's face.

"Hey baby belle," He greeted standing in front of her, Could you do me a favour and go get the mail." She looked at him as if to protest but left it go and stood up.

"Come on, Crystal." The emerald eyed girl shrugged, muttering whatever as she followed the youngest Giles to the door.

Spike heard a shrieked. "Oh my God!" And joined his daughter at the front door.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, surveying the motorbike currently parked in the drive way, his attention was more on the rider than the bike though.

Annabelle nodded mutely, eyes wide as saucers. Crystal looked at the Harley Davidson in complete astonishment. It was gorgeous! "Whatcha think baby girl?" Faith asked dismounting the motorcycle, "Do you want it? Cause if you don't I could always take it back…"

"NO!" Annabelle yelled, "I mean, no, I love it mom." Annabelle ran up and hugged Faith.

Faith hugged her daughter back enthusiastically. "But…you can only ride it with me or your dad there. Ok?"

"Ok." The teen answered quickly inspecting the bike. Faith sauntered up the garden to her husband.

"I think we did good." Faith snaked her arms around her husband's neck. He beamed down at her and kissed her soundly.

He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her against him tightly. "Yeah, I think we did, Buffy!"

The brunette instantly pulled back to look at her husband. "Buffy?!?" She suddenly noticed he wasn't looking at her and followed his line of sight. A small unmistakable blonde woman stood at the bottom of the garden. "Buffy…" Faith breathed.


	3. Introductions

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long butI was a snowed under with work, this is kind of short and I wrote it a couple of months ago, I just haven't had time to upload it. Hope you enjoy!

**Introductions**

Annabelle was too busy doting over her new bike to notice the blonde's arrival. Crystal looked over at Annabelle and found the look on her face humorous. "Come on, Anna," She laughed, "It's only a bike."

"I guess," Annabelle ran her finger tips over the handle bars on her new bike. "But come on I got a motorcycle!" She yelled and jumped up and down enthusiastically; she threw her arms around Crystal,waiting for her to join in the movements.

Buffy looked at Spike incredulously. "You brought her a motorcycle!"

Faith glared at the blonde but said nothing. Spike opened his mouth however closed it after he couldn't find the words. Annabelle looked at Buffy curiously. "Who are you?"

Buffy smiled sweetly stepping towards the teen, "I'm your-"

"AUNT!" Spike yelled coming forward; he draped his arm over Buffy's shoulder pulling her to him. "Faith, why don't you and baby Belle go test out the bike?" He asked, pleading with his eyes to give him time alone with Buffy.

"Yeah," She smiled cheerfully at Annabelle and Crystal, "Come on, there's enough room for one more." She gave the girls a helmet each and revved the bike. Both girls safely seated behind her, Faith smiled at Spike and backed out of the driveway.

"See ya, Luv." Spike called smiling as the motor cycle disappeared around the corner. As soon as they disappeared around the corner Spike stepped back from Buffy, adopted a defensive posture and looked down at the blonde. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

Buffy looked hurt. "Is that how you welcome your ex?" She asked pushing up against him. Spike stepped back, pushing her away.

"What do you want?" He repeated coldly.

Buffy looked around the open space. "Can we go inside?" Buffy asked, fidgeting nervously. Spike nodded silently and strode into the house as Buffy followed like a shadow.

Spike walked through the living room where the remaining guests were situated, the others having left shortly after the cake and present giving. He muttered an excuse to his friends before heading straight into the kitchen. Buffy hurried after him, not wanting to be seen by the others for too long.

Spike leaned against the island and looked at Buffy irritably. "What do you want?" He repeated slowly, gripping the island.

"You." She murmured, rubbing up against him. "I want what we had, William." She nuzzled his neck.

Spike pushed her away roughly, startling her. "Spike!" He spat, "My name is Spike!" He moved as far away from her as possible in the small kitchen. "And I don't want to, never again!" He hissed at the blonde.

Buffy smiled uncertainly, "You can't m-mean that," She stepped forward again, "We were great together." She smiled at him. "We have a child together!" She smiled at Spike thinking she'd won.

"No!" He turned on her, "My_ wife _and I have a child together." He stormed towards her. "According to you, _we _have a little brat!" He yelled.

Buffy grew angry as Spike spoke. "I'm her mother!"

"No," Spike calmed down and looked at the blonde. "She already has a mother. A great mother. A better one than you could ever be." Buffy drew back her fist and punched Spike accurately in the nose. Spike howled and held a hand over his now bleeding nose. "Get. Out." Spike gritted, he moved over to the sink as Buffy stood in shock. "NOW!" He growled over his shoulder.

Defeated, Buffy turned quickly. "I don't care what you say; I will be a mother to _my_ daughter." With that Buffy stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Meet and Greet

A/N: Hey (Hides behind computer chair) miss me? I am so very sorry this has take so long to update but writer's block was nothing compared to what I was going through! I mean I've had to go to other fandoms to get it back! But I'm back and I hope to get this story finished!

**Meet and Greet… **

The shrill tone of the school bell rang indicating the end of the day. Students hurried out exchanging promises to 'call you!' as teachers sat back with a sigh of relief, the weekend had finally come!

Leaving the school and a more reserved pace, Crystal and Annabelle chatting idly as they exited the school grounds. "So what are we doing this weekend?" Crystal asked.

Annabelle sent a sideways glance at her friend. "What do we do every other weekend? Try to take over the world!" Annabelle laughed in a mock-evil way making Crystal chuckle.

"No, seriously."

"You could come over mine and we could ask my mom to take us out on Bo." Annabelle suggested watching out for her dad who was going to give the girls a lift home.

Crystal furrowed her brow in confusion. "Bo?"

Craning her neck to see over the crowd, Annabelle replied distractedly. "My bike."

Emerald eyes crinkled. "You named your bike?"

Before Annabelle could reply, a young blond woman seemed to materialize before them. "Hello." She smiled genially.

Annabelle jumped slightly while Crystal just seemed to analyse the blond. "Aren't you that woman from the party?" She asked with her usual level of tact.

Seeming to have recovered from the initial shock, Annabelle gave the blond a small smile, "Hey, Buffy right?" She started cautiously, her eyes flickering over the blond's shoulder like she was searching for something. "What brings you here?"

Buffy beamed at the girl, "I came to see you."

The girls looked at each other briefly in concern, an awkward silence descended upon them as other students filed out of the school.

"Well," Annabelle said, breaking the uncomfortable silence finally. "We have to go and find my dad, so…" She trailed off, curling her fingers around her friends arm and tugging.

"I can give you a ride, if you want." The older blond jumped in quickly, stepping into Annabelle's path. "My car is just there-" She explained however Crystal cut across her bluntly.

"No," She said manoeuvring herself and Annabelle out of the way. "We're being picked up, thanks." Though she couldn't have sounded less sincere if she tried.

Buffy fought back a scowl as she looked at the raven haired girl, "I'm sure William will understand."

"Look Crazy," Crystal finally snapped, "We want to go home, get out off the way." She ground out, reversing Annabelle's grip on her wrist so she was the one dragging Annabelle.

As the girls all but ran down the street, the blond scowled at their retreating backs.


	5. Confrontations

A/N: I'm writing all of the story before I even think of posting it so here goes Chapter 5…

**Confrontations**

The aggravated blond stormed her way into the gym, doors bursting open in an overly dramatic fashion as she looked for her target.

A frightened looking clerk sat at the front desk as the blond approached, "Where is Faith?" The pretty blond all that snarled.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am I don't know," The poor man stuttered, backing away from the desk as much as he could without startling, what looked to him like, the cornered animal before him. "But I can find out." He squeaked, jumping out of his seat and skittering away without waiting for a reply.

Within minutes, the brunette was brought before her; the clerk cowering behind her slim frame. Faith looked at the blond expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

"Faith." Buffy spat the word like it was a curse. "I want my daughter."

Faith raised an ironic eyebrow, "What daughter?" She smirked.

Buffy advanced quickly until she was inches away from the brunette, "The daughter you stole from me, bitch!" She shouted, spittle flying from her mouth.

The brunette made a show of wiping it away from her eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about, B." She said calmly as the other woman continued to fume.

"Annabelle." She hissed, tip-toeing so she could get into the other woman's face, a crowd was starting to gather around then, some men jeering in the background about a 'cat fight'.

Faith smirked again at the blond, "Annabelle is my daughter."

"No, she isn't!" Buffy hissed again, stepping back slightly.

Faith just continued to smirk, "Yeah, she is." Faith sneered, finally starting to get angry with the woman that could potentially cause her daughter so much pain. "I'm the one she calls mom, I fixed her skinned knees and colds, I helped her ride her first bike! Where the hell were you? Out in LA enjoying the single life." Faith stepped back again, leaving even more distance between them. "Spike told you on her birthday, and you couldn't have worse timing by the way, and I'm telling you now. She doesn't need you."

Faith didn't see the hand coming but she heard the crack as flesh hit flesh and the sting of pain that resonated in her cheek.

"I'll call the police," Buffy threatened, quietly enough so that the now quiet spectators did hear her.

Faith scoffed; rubbing her cheek lightly, "And say what, B? A big bad lady came and raised my kid for me when I couldn't do it myself?" The brunette turned to leave however Buffy pulled her back.

"I gave birth to that girl!" Buffy screamed now shaking Faith, some people in the crowd deciding now would be a good time to step forward and intervene. "Annabelle is my daughter, I gave birth to her!"

A chocked sob caught everyone off guard, and a dozen heads swivelled in the direction of the still open doors. There in the doorway stood two teenage girls; both ashen, one with sapphire eyes looking from one woman to the other, tear pleading for truth.

Annabelle let out another sob, turned on her heels and took off running as fast as she could.

"Annabelle!" Buffy yelled, fighting against the man who had pulled her away from Faith trying to go after her daughter.

Faith took off running as fast as she could however the fifteen year old was fuelled with adrenalin and had had a head start in the few seconds of resonating shock.

Meanwhile, as Faith dragged herself back to the gym, Crystal pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket and hit speed dial, keeping her eyes trained on the blond who was being detained by the late arriving guards of the gym.

"Hello, Mr Giles?" Crystal asked, once the connection was made. "I think we have a problem…"


	6. When in doubt

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! The suspense! Come on, we all knew it had to happen eventually… and I didn't even mean for it to happen there! It just fit at the time… So here we got Chapter 6…

**When in doubt…**

Annabelle trudged down the familiar street to the apartment on the end that she searching for, the one place she knew she could go to for answers at the moment.

It had been at least an half an hour journey to her destination and of course the heavens had deemed fit to match her mood at that moment and had opened up.

By the time the apartment door was in sight she was shivering, drenched and felt like she wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole.

The door opened before she had chance to knock and she looked up into compassionate blue eyes, "Come in." He said guiding her in, tea already on the coffee table in his sitting room and towels heating by the fire place.

"Thanks Granddad." She sniffed, giving the man a watery smile.

Once she was dry, with a warm drink cradled in her hands as she sat before the fire. "How did you know I was coming?" She asked.

"Your father called," Rupert replied genially, drinking his own tea leisurely. "He seemed to be in quite a panic on the phone." He said conversationally, placing his tea down on the coffee table beside him.

"Buffy's back." She was under no misapprehensions that her Grandfather didn't know about the whole situation.

The old man nodded, "I know." He said, watching her intently.

Annabelle felt tears prickle in her eyes again, "Why did no one tell me?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Because it didn't matter." He said firmly, holding up a hand to silence her when she went to interrupt. "I will not lie to you Annabelle, Buffy Summers did not want to be a mother when she gave birth to you." Giles paused, letting this sink in, appreciating how hard it must have been to hear, "You're father brought you here when you were but a few days old, all the way from LA with all this belongings and a newborn. Not a mean feat I can tell you." He smiled softly, gaining one in return.

"W-why didn't she want me?" Annabelle asked in a voice very distant than her normal confident tone.

Giles removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them. "She was too young I suppose."

"She's the same age as Faith." The blond retorted.

Giles replaced his glasses on his face and gave her a quelling look, "Faith has been your mother since you were six months old, no matter what happens she is and will always be your mother."

Annabelle looked away from the stern faced man to look at his odd collection of relics. "she lied to me." She said finally.

Giles chuckled softly, "Faith was very careful not to lie to you, Annabelle. She made sure never to say that she had been involved in the first six months of your life. No matter what my son argued."

Annabelle looked back at the grey hairs man, "Where did she come from?"

Giles smiled as though in memory, "Originally, she worked in my shop. After she had been working there for about two weeks, William burst in one day a crying baby in his arms, terrified that something was wrong with you." He chuckled fondly at the memory, "I surely had no idea what to do; luckily your mother took pity on us poor fellows. She put her little finger near your mouth and you started trying to bit at it but you were instantly quiet. I think that's why your father fell in love with her." He joked conspiratorially with his granddaughter who looked to be struggling with something.

"Why did they never have anymore children? Surely she would want one of her own." Annabelle said finally, staring down into her teacup.

Giles tsked, "She already has one of her own. Faith loves you as much as she could love any child she had given birth to." Giles gazed into the first reflectively. "They did speak about having more children once, but they decided they would rather spoil you." The man finished this with a disapproving note in his voice although he couldn't really say that Annabelle was spoiled.

Annabelle put her cooling cup of tea down on the coffee table. "So, why is Buffy here now?" She asked.

Giles looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose she wants to me your mother now that she feels ready."

Annabelle sat silently for a long while and Giles was almost startled when she leapt to her feet and grabbed her drying coat of the hook. "Thanks for the tea, Granddad. I have to go home." She said, as she swept out the door.

After she left, Giles strolled over to his phone and dialled the familiar number. "Baby bird is returning to the nest." He said promptly, "I don't know why I couldn't just say she's coming-" However the phone line went dead and the elder Giles replaced it in the holder with a sigh.


	7. The Showdown

A/N: And finally, Chapter Seven…

**The Showdown…**

There was a faint knock at the door and Buffy stumbled over herself to reach the door first, almost retching the door of it's hinges she sighed in relief. "Annabelle."

The blond teenager looked at the woman before her in confusion, "Why are you in my house?" She asked as politely as she could under the circumstances.

Buffy opened the door wider so that Annabelle could get past her, as if inviting the girl into her own home. "You're dad and Faith invited me." She smiled, and Annabelle found the looked to be slightly condescending. "They think we should talk, they're in the kitchen."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow in an 'oh really?' expression that Crystal was overly fond of before ignoring the blond and following the hallway to the kitchen.

Faith and Spike both sat at the breakfast isle with pensive looks on their face. Both of them had a hand missing from the counter top so Annabelle assumed they were holding hands for support.

Buffy ushered Annabelle to a seat, like the teen couldn't guide herself, and the teen waited for them to start talking.

Buffy beamed at them all, however the light dimmed at Faith who was staring resolutely at the table top. "Well; we've come up with an arrangement." Buffy announced finally.

Annabelle looked at the blond in confusion, "An arrangement?" She asked slowly.

The condescending smile was back again, "Yes, but you don't have to worry yourself with the arrangements," The blond looked over at the silent couple with barely hidden distain. "We've all agreed."

Annabelle fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Agreed to what?"

"Well," Buffy sat down on the stall next to her, with an air of excitement. "Because your dad has had you all to himself all these years," She gave him a quick glare for emphasis. "You'll be coming to stay with me over spring break in a few weeks. You'll love it – you can meet my friend Willow, she's really smart and knows loads about computer-"

"wait." Annabelle ordered, not even looking at Buffy, "I'm going to _stay_ with you over _spring break_? And you guys are just ok with this?" She asked the silent duo opposite.

Faith looked ready to reply but Buffy jumped in front of her, "Of course, sweetie. They want you to get to know your mom!" Buffy beamed at her again, it was starting to give Annabelle a headache.

Annabelle shook her head, "So then why would I be staying with you?" She asked peevishly.

Buffy's smile faltered slightly and Spike looked up from the table for the first time. "Because I'm your mom." She answered.

Annabelle stood and backed away from the blond that was trying to hold her hand. "No, you aren't." She snarled. "You aren't even my mother."

Buffy stood up as well, a stern expression on her face, "Don't talk to me like that young lady." She warned but Annabelle scoffed.

"Or what? You'll ground me?" She laughed, though there was no humour, only tears, "You'll leave? Abandon me again?"

Buffy floundered for a moment on how to respond, obviously not having expected a response. "Because I am-"

"If you say you are my mother one more time, I will throw you out of this house!" Annabelle shouted, gaining surprised looked from everyone at the table.

"Mothers don't abandon their children for fifteen years, they don't just turn up out of the blue one day. They are there when you have your first crush and when you learn to swim," Annabelle hastily wiped the back of her hands over her cheeks to rid them of tears. "You didn't want me, Miss Summers, you didn't want to be my mother when it might have mattered so I don't want you now. I have a fantastic mom; who is kind and funny, and who watched all my dance routines and went to all the school plays."

Annabelle took a deep breathe before continuing, "Please get out and don't come back, maybe I can contact you in fifteen years when _I'm_ ready."

Buffy looked at the girl in astonishment, "You can't mean that,"

"Actually I really do, I don't care why you came back. Just go." Annabelle said and when Buffy stayed exactly where she was Annabelle dragged the shocked woman out of the house and shouted through the door, "If you come here again, I'm calling the cops!" She sobbed, finally breaking down into chocking sobs.

Small arms turned her away from the door and pulled her into a comforting embrace, "Thank you, baby girl." Faith murmured into her hair as he sobs died down. "Shh, it's over now. I don't think Buffy's stupid enough to try to come back."

Swollen red eyes looked up at Faith with sincerity, "I really love you, mom." She vowed.

Faith grinned down at her daughter with a look of devotion and love, "I know you do, baby girl. So do I."

A/N: And that is where I am leaving it – better that than nothing, sorry it took so long to update life is just so… there are no words for me really…

Anyway, read and review I hope to hear from you guys! Please don't be too mean…


End file.
